The Witching Hour
by PrincessDrusilla
Summary: Darla is stuck in the box and is thinking of the past. This story is the part 1 of a series called Dreams of the past.


Title: The Witching Hour

Author: Evil Faith

Rating: PG-14

Summery: Darla's in a box and she thinking the past. This is what happens after Angel's season one finale.

Feedback: Yes please!!! No Flames!!! Email me at [blairwitch666@collegeclub.com][1]

Belongs to Joss, the god of Buffy and Angel. Please don't sue!!! This is just fun.

Note to all: this story is part of a series call Dreams of the past.

'Tis now the witching time of night,

when churchyards yawn and hell itself breathes

contagion to this world: now could I drink hot blood,

And do such bitter business as the day would quake to look on.

**Shakespeare**

** **

My long blonde hair veiled my face. I was crying like a wounded animal. I still wore the schoolgirl outfit that I died in, but they looked like rags. I wanted vengeance and I wanted to punish the person that brought me here. I didn't know why I had so mush rage. All I know I want out of this damn box.

It seem like hours passed. I begin to get hungry and I wanted blood. I was a vampire and I'm almost four hundred years old. My past came to me like a bolt of lightening. I was a beautiful human girl. I was a good Catholic girl. I loved my God and country. I had a momma, daddy, and seven brothers. They all died from a plague that the rats brought from Ireland. I survived and wander the streets. I was cold, very hungry, and had a wish to die. 

I walked to the streets day and night. One fateful night I found a warm place to stay. It was inhabited with devils with faces of people. They grabbed me and put me in a box. It was large and it had a corpse in it. I prayed to Jesus and his Holy Mother to save me and forgive me of my sins I committed. I looked out of the bars and I saw terrors. I saw the human devils ripping the life out of people.

The lid of the box open and a human devil help me to my feet. I could finally walk. The human devil dragged me to Satan himself. Satan had a really white face and it was rat-like. The human devil told he was The Master. He bowed down to Satan. I looked up and saw that Satan was more demonic and very evil looking. Satan grabbed me and ripped my throat. I was dying and he cut his wrist. He put my mouth on his wrist and I tasted his blood. And then everything faded black.

I woke up hungry and confused. The Master stood up and told me I am a vampire, his childe. I looked at him and he clapped his hands. Two vampires brought out a handsome young man. I smelt his blood. It smelt magnificent. I put on my true face, my fangs was blinding white. I grabbed him and I drunk his blood. It was like the finest wine. I threw his corpse on the ground like a rag doll. The Master laughed and told how proud he is. I put my human mask on and my lips shined with blood. 

As the years passed I remanded faithful to the Master. I never left him for long periods of time. He was the daddy I lost when I was human. I made children of my own; they swore faithfulness to his cause. The numbers of followers grew and grew. One day the Master told to go and find more for him. I went to Ireland; there I fell in love with a man named Angelus. I turned him into a vampire and he was the best. We went around Europe killing and maiming for a good hundred years. It was like fruit off the vine. I brought him someone that change our unlife forever. It was a girl, a gypsy girl. Angelus killed her, but we didn't know that she was the clan's favorite daughter. Those gypsies cursed my Angel with a filthy, dirty soul.

When I lost my Angel, I went back to the Master. He welcomed me back with opened arms. It was 1932 the Master decided to go to America, well a small town called Sunnydale. The town is really special, it's the Hellmouth. He got trapped in a magickal portal thingie. We got him everything he needed. In 1996, Angel returned to me or that's what I thought. He fell in love with a slayer. I tried to kill her and he put a stake in my heart. My love for him finally died with my human body. 

I went to Hell and it was no walk in the park. I thought I saw Angel but I could have been mistaken. I lived every moment in pain and torture. I saw the faces of the ones I killed for 400 years. The guilt drove me mad. There was no peace and no moments of sanity. I wondered how Angel lived everyday this guilt and knowledge of death you caused.

I looked out of my box and saw white wall everywhere. I wanted to scream but nothing came out. Then the smell of blood came into the room. There were three people, a beautiful woman, a young man, and an older man. Then I realized I didn't know my name. I started to panic, the woman told me her name. Then she said a familiar name, Darla. That's my name, my name is Darla. 

The End

   [1]: mailto:blairwitch666@collegeclub.com



End file.
